


A Dance for the Desperate

by NegativeOpia



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Dancing, Drunkenness, Episode Tag: s02e06, F/M, Fluff, Lucy and Flynn get drunk and dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeOpia/pseuds/NegativeOpia
Summary: “What? Rufus gets to be drunk and I don’t? C’mon Lucy, let loose a little bit. Lord knows you deserve it.”Lucy was in the middle of shaking her head when she realized he was right- she really does deserve it. With a wave of courage she didn't know she had and a “what could go wrong” attitude she hadn’t felt since college, she downed the entire glass in one fluid motion. Slamming the glass against the table, she reached across, downing the rest of Flynn’s cup too.She wiped her face with the back of her hand, reclining back in her chair. She saw Flynn’s gaping mouth in the corner of her vision as she traced the movements of the people dancing before her. They were all so happy; so carefree. It made her wonder the last time she had felt anything of the sort.“Ok, you need more,” Flynn grumbled beside her.***Set in the middle of 2x06. The time team finds themselves at Robert Johnson's bar. Flynn tells Lucy to let loose, and for once, Lucy listens.Drunk enemies, drunk chatting, and drunk dancing...what could go wrong?This is fluff, so honestly, nothing.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	A Dance for the Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt, if you have any more, message me on tumblr under the same username :)

“I didn’t think the depression era could be so…” Flynn looked around the vibrant pub, where customers laughed and hollered as they drowned themselves in alcohol, “lively,” he finished, turning to Lucy. She nodded her head,

“Well, you know, this is a small escape from the struggles of life right now. Plus, many of these people didn’t have much to begin with. They’re used to living off of the bare minimum.” Lucy hung close to the wall, feeling visibly uncomfortable in the environment. Lucy smiled at Rufus and Connor, who were thriving in the pub filled with people just like them. She was happy to see them like this. 

Flynn scanned the room, noting the odd looks from several patrons,

“Maybe we should at least try to look like we want to be here?” He suggested. Lucy followed his gaze and nodded, heading toward the nearest wooden table. As soon as they sat down, Rufus appeared in front of them with two glasses of whiskey,

“Isn’t this great?” Rufus shouted, his breath wreaking of a mixture of several alcohols. Lucy smirked,

“Maybe you should take it easy, Rufus. Remember you’ve gotta drive us home,” Flynn said, eyes bright with amusement. Rufus shook his head, 

“No way! I’m requesting a song. From Robert Freaking Johnson himself!” Rufus beamed, running his hand along his scalp. “You know, I have to admit, sometimes this time travel stuff can be a little cool.” He winked before he stumbled, practically tripped, away towards the crowd of people in the corner.

Lucy saw Flynn take a large gulp of his whiskey before slamming it back on the table. Lucy caught his eye, raising her eyebrow at him.

“What? He gets to be drunk and I don’t? C’mon Lucy, let loose a little bit. Lord knows you deserve it.” 

Lucy was in the middle of shaking her head when she realized he was right- she really does deserve it. With a wave of courage she didn't know she had and a “what could go wrong” attitude she hadn’t felt since college, she downed the entire glass in one fluid motion. Slamming the glass against the table, she reached across, downing the rest of Flynn’s cup too. 

She wiped her face with the back of her hand, reclining back in her chair. She saw Flynn’s gaping mouth in the corner of her vision as she traced the movements of the people dancing before her. She hadn't even noticed the music that had filled the room, along with the laughter and the banging from the drunk patrons. They were all so happy; so carefree. It made her wonder the last time she had felt anything of the sort.

“Ok, you need more,” Flynn grumbled beside her. Before she could do anything to protest, a brand new glass of whiskey appeared before her. He tapped the rim of her glass, tipping his own towards her.

“Remember, Lucy, the weight of the world doesn't always have to be on your shoulders. You deserve a night away from your life.” He whispered. Lucy took a deep breath, staring into her cup. It took her a grand total of two seconds to decide that she was going to listen to Flynn;she was going to let loose.

***

An hour had passed since they arrived at the pub, and Lucy couldn’t remember the last time she had this much difficulty keeping her vision from going blurry. Contrary to what most members of the bunker believed, Flynn was not bad company. He listened to her ramblings and even offered up his own. About music, about life, about gossip,

“No WAY!” Lucy gasped, astounded,

“Yes,” Flynn laughed, nodding his head, “I really did punch Nixon in the face.” Lucy’s mouth was wide open, her eyes narrowed in skepticism,

“Nope, don’t believe you,” She slurred, taking another sip from her glass. “Because, if you did, I would know about it. I’M a historian.”

“Google it. I’m sure I’m on some Wikipedia page circulating the internet: the man who punched Nixon while he was taking a piss.” Flynn nodded his head at Lucy’s skepticism,

“This conversation is not over, Garcia Flynn,” She giggled. 

The music that filled the pub was no less lively than it had been hours ago, as if the player himself were graced with a gift of never curbing his talents for exhaustion. The people, however, were starting to tire out. Their intricate movements were reduced to mindless swaying, their glasses spilling over each other and the floor.

Lucy gazed at the people, her eyes feeling glassy and unfocused. Flynn followed her gaze.

“You want to dance,” Flynn said. The phrase wasn’t a question, more of an observation,

“What?” Lucy’s stare broke off as she shook her head. “No! No, no I was just watching-” Flynn stood, scooting his chair away from the table as he held out his hand,

“Lets go,” he insisted. Lucy shook her head once again,

“No, Flynn, I really don’t think I can stand right now.” Lucy gestured to the 5 empty glasses before her, shrugging. Flynn shook his head, rounding the table until he grabbed Lucy’s chair. Pulling it out from under the table, he hoisted Lucy up by her shoulders. She stumbled forward, reaching out to Flynn to steady her,

“Whoa,” Lucy breathed, laughing. “Maybe this isn’t a good idea-”

“Lucy,” he murmured. He dipped his head down to look into her eyes. His voice had gone softer, and his eyes...his eyes were just so intense. His hand trailed down from her shoulder, catching her hands in his own. With a tug, he began leading her towards the makeshift dance floor. “I know everything about you, remember? That includes the fact that you sing and...” He took her arm, spinning her around until she faced him once again, “you dance,”

Lucy shivered, despite the fact that it was so hot she was sweating. With a heavy exhale, she chuckled, letting her nerves leave her body.

“Just do what everyone else is doing, I guess,” she said, scanning the room. She noticed the way all the men had one hand on the women’s hips, and the other in their hands. The ladies wound their free arms around the necks of their partners as they swayed in tune. The music was upbeat and jazzy; too upbeat for the slow pace of the dancers. 

Lucy felt Flynn grab her waist and take her hand. Her head was groggy, however she managed to place her hand on Flynn’s shoulder. She shook her head as if she could literally shake clear her vision, and it helped...slightly. She scanned the room around her once more, then looked up at Flynn,

“We can do better than this,” she whispered mischievously. Flynn’s lips curved into a smile.

“Definitely.” 

Lucy barely felt the pace pick up. One moment they were simply facing one another, the next they were turning in circles, their feet tapping the ground at a speed that matched the upbeat jazz. They swung each other purely through momentum, Flynn stopping only to spin Lucy. She twirled around, landing gracefully back in Flynn’s arms. They stepped along to the music, laughing at how ridiculous they must look. 

Behind them, people began to holler, and before long Lucy and Flynn weren’t the only ones dancing their hearts out. It seemed as if every couple had picked up their pace; their energy revived by the two strangers twirling across the floor. 

The pub, once again, burst to life. Laughter filled the night, allowing everyone to forget the harsh realities of life and the truth that they must face when the sun would rise in the morning. But right here, right now, with people who were just as desperate as her, Lucy felt more alive than she had in so long. 

She looked up at her dance partner, someone she had never imagined she’d find herself with; especially in a situation such as this. Lucy smiled slightly at the craziness that was her life, and how she wouldn’t change it for the world.

Because maybe, just maybe, all the shit she’s gone through will lead her where she’s supposed to go.

Flynn looked down at her, cocking his head at her stare.

“What?” He asked, the smile never leaving his face,

“Nothing.” She replied, closing her eyes, letting Flynn lead her through the crowd of strangers.


End file.
